§ 1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns signaling used to reserve a communications path having certain characteristics. More specifically, the present invention concerns, a high-speed, high capacity call signaling protocol.
§ 1.2 Description of Related Art
The description of art in this section is not, and should not be interpreted to be, an admission that such art is prior art to the present invention. Circuit switched and packet switched networks are introduced in §1.2.1. The need for label switched paths, their operation, and their establishment is introduced in § § 1.2.2–1.2.4, respectively. Finally, the need for higher capacity, high speed call signaling is introduced § 1.2.5.